fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Dank Shades
'Dank Shades '''is the third episode in the first season of the animated television series ''The Big City. The episode premiered on March 16, 2016 and was viewed in 93,000 households. Premise Flownut gets some dank new shades that make him selfish and rude. Meanwhile, the rest of the group try to get Flownut back to normal. Plot Flownut is having a rough day - the coffee shop closes when he gets to the front of the queue, he is nearly hit by a car, he is tripped up, and he accidentally gets soaked with water. While trying to cheer himself up with his favourite snack - Doritos, he sees a pair of shades sitting in a pile of bin bags. As soon as he puts them on, a huge white and blue explosion is sent from his body. He begins thinking he is a celebrity - he forces the closed coffee shop to give him coffee, destroys the car that nearly hit him, kicks away the person who tripped him up, and pours an entire pool on the person who accidentally soaked him. He bursts in to he and Rampshade's apartment, who is immediately disturbed by his rude new attitude. However, instead of calling her for help, he throws him in Shell Phone's apartment. Shell Phone is very annoyed by his attitude - he literally steals £80 of Doritos from her and more - and phones Yup Cup for help. In an effort to calm him down, the three try taking the shades from him, but he puts them back on immediately, and when doing so another white and blue explosion comes from him, this time it is huge and causes the entire screen to become white and blue. He begins floating in a bubble, begins speaking gibberish, and sends more explosions toward the three. They duck under a table which is destroyed before long. Flownut speaks some more gibberish before sending forth a huge explosion. The three cannot find anything to duck under and are all hit by the explosion except for Yup Cup. Shades form around their eyes. They both begin sending explosions at Yup Cup, who is completely unharmed. After a few blasts, Yup Cup realises his enthusiasm must keep the rude attitudes at bay. He stretches his limbs as far as they can go and the white and blue colours begin being replaced by the regular colours. The other three begin glitching around crazily before exploding back into their regular selves. The three are dazed by what happened, but throw themselves on to Yup Cup as soon as they recover, thanking him. Flownut then throws up the £80 of Doritos he stole from Shell Phone, the four all look disgusted and the episode ends. Reception The episode recieved mixed reviews, with many people praising the animation and ending, but criticising the selfishness of Flownut. The episode holds a 6.4 rating on IMDb based on 5 ratings. Censorship Australia *The scene where Rampshade takes on the electricity and is seen heavily struggling to cope with it was cut. **UK version: ***(Flownut sends a wave of electricity towards Rampshade, who takes it on and is seen and heard heavily struggling to cope with it, a blast covers the screen and Rampshade falls) ***Yup Cup and Shell Phone: Rampshade! **Australia version: ***(Flownut sends a wave of electricity towards Rampshade, a blast covers the screen and Rampshade falls) ***Yup Cup and Shell Phone: Rampshade! Trivia *Flownut's "gibberish" lines are not actually gibberish, they are backwards. The first one translates to "Ancient Souls of Night, Doritos Blinded" and the second translates to "The Enthusiastic Cup Will Ruin My Fun". *The episode's animation was greatly praised and was nominated for a British Animation Award. *First appearance of a brand in the series (Doritos). YouTube release Four clips of the episode have been released to BaconNetwork's YouTube channel: Bad Days *Contains from the beginning of the first paragraph to Flownut having a Dorito *Lasts 2:13 minutes *Uploaded March 8, 2016 The Shades *Contains from Flownut finding the shades to the end of the first paragraph. *Lasts 2:17 minutes *Uploaded April 11, 2016 Dorito Robbery *Contains the full second paragraph *Lasts 1:24 minutes *Uploaded April 14, 2016 Evil Mind Control Glasses *Contains the full third paragraph *Lasts 3:24 minutes *Uploaded April 23, 2016 Cast *Kevin Eldon as Flownut, Man with water *Nicky Jones as Rampshade *Morwenna Banks as Shell Phone, Coffee Shop worker *BaconMahBoi as Yup Cup, Man that trips up Flownut Gallery DankShades0.png|The title and writer showing at the beginning DankShades2.png|Flownut makes a narrow escape from an oncoming car DankShades3.png|Flownut tries to cheer up with some Doritos DankShades4.png|Before finding a strange pair of shades in a pile of rubbish BigCity2.png|Flownut walks past a parked car with his shades, thinking it stopped for him DankShades1.png|The three duck behind a table to avoid Flownut's attack Category:Episodes Category:BaconZone Category:The Big City